<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Immortal Countess and Her Pirate Queen by FireflyAndTheStoryJar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102832">The Immortal Countess and Her Pirate Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAndTheStoryJar/pseuds/FireflyAndTheStoryJar'>FireflyAndTheStoryJar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/F, History in Fiction, Multiple identities, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyAndTheStoryJar/pseuds/FireflyAndTheStoryJar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've something I need to tell you. This... wow, you're going to think all of this is impossible." Mari scoffed and shook her head, closing her eyes whilst rubbing her eyes. Ryan chuckled lightly and rubbed her soft knee gently.</p><p>"Trust me, nothing you could say would make me think that, Mar."</p><p>A look was thrown his way, the one she normally wore when he was going on about some case theory he was researching for True Crime. A brow up and a small smirk, but this one had a sad look in her shiny eyes.</p><p>"I'm sure that this will, Ry."</p><p>====</p><p>For the lovely people on the discord server I'm apart of! There's a lot of great people on there, and I'm glad I was invited to join. This is for you guys!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marielle Scott/Sara Rubin (complicated), Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Immortal Countess and Her Pirate Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day she and Marielle met, Sara had to stop herself from gasping. It had been forever since they had seen each other… it had been, what, just shy of three centuries now? It had felt so much longer than that to the petite woman since she last saw that beautiful face. If she had been anything other than what she was, she wouldn’t have seen Mari’s eyes flicker with remembrance as well. If that was good news or not, Sara was unsure for now.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Marielle.” Sara chirped up anyway, sticking out a little hand out to shake Mari’s. Marielle smiled immediately as well and shook hands with her, her coldness akin to that of Sara’s permanent low body temperature. It did nothing to frost her warm voice though, which Sara was quick to remember from nights of long talks with her rowdy queen.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Sara. I like your nail polish.” Marielle replied with bright eyes of sea green, the spark of life from before still burning even after everything. Sara smiled as she glanced back at her soft pink nails. “I’m glad we were able to meet. This cute guy has been telling me all about you and Shane for a while now.”</p><p>Ryan made a little sound that might’ve been an utterance of Mari’s name, but who knew since Shane had started chuckling and Sara’s giggle added to the mess of sound. It developed from there, with their double date filled with lively conversation and knowing looks between the women at the table. The warm food did wonders for her image of being human, though she couldn’t taste what her boyfriend and Ryan could taste. It was just something she (and later on, Mari) had to gotten used to and lie about anything when asked. Though, the alcohol was blessedly flavorful, her red wine at dinner staining her lips a deeper crimson. She smirked secretly at Shane when he looked at her lips, but was a little more flustered when she caught the same look from Mari. It was gone as soon as Sara saw it, adding more to the confused gibbering in her head.</p><p>Later on that night and after Shane had fallen asleep, Sara looked outside the window at the dark sky. She quietly changed from her soft, light pink pajama pants and black tank top into a deep blue sweater and leggings. Mutely, Sara hopped from their tall apartment window and easily onto the ground, not so much as sore from the long drop and hard landing. The woman raced off into the cool air, taking dark paths to Ryan’s apartment with ease. It never took long when she was using her powers like this.</p><p>Upon arrival, she saw a familiar set of green eyes peering at her from the dark car lot behind Ryan’s building. Marielle walked closer as Sara slowed to a jog before they both paused in front of the other, holding the breath that they didn’t need. It was Mari who first broke the silence.</p><p>“...There’s my little countess.” A hug enveloped Sara, the smaller woman hugging back as she grinned. Her eyes, although now closed as she enjoyed their embrace, were slick with tears. She missed this. She missed this so very much.</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about, my pirate queen.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>